


I hate you, I love you

by Johnlocked_Hell



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman is a jerk, Feels, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Poor Joker, just writing how I feel, my baby, sorta a vent fic? I guess, very badly written, yeah sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_Hell/pseuds/Johnlocked_Hell
Summary: The Joker is having a night out with Batman, everything is amazing and wonderful! Or is it?





	I hate you, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, i know it isn't my best work but I was venting while writing this, so it's just kinda here.  
> Also, i mean if you want you can associate this with the Alpha Omega AU I'm writing if you really wanted to but I didn't write anything involving second genders and all that nonsense. But that's up to the reader to say for themselves. The thought of it being from the same universe is a cute idea. 
> 
> Yeah I guess it is the same universe, just no mention of scents and alphas and omegas. Hehe.  
> Enjoy

 

     It was the night of their 100th fighting anniversary. Now… That sounds like they’ve fought for 100 years, but really, the Joker is just sentimental and he’s counting it by times they’ve fought together. He was excited, he loved spending time with the dark knight, it was thrilling, it was the only thing that brought him happiness in the world. In his eyes they had the perfect relationship. The Joker goes and plants a bomb or robs someone, and then the Batman himself comes in and fixes his mess and gives him a lesson that he’ll never forget. 

Ha.

But that doesn’t stop him from doing it again and again. He loved the man, dearly and truly, no one has been able to make the Joker feel something like this in  _ years _ . 

Seeing the man dressed up in the cape and cowl… It was something to him. It didn’t matter what the man did, if he looked like an idiot. The Joker still appreciated everything that he did. Every heist, every job that he did, it was all for Batman. For the man under the cowl… 

But why was this night so different? 

* * *

 

The sound of the gravel on the roof alerted the Joker that the man of his dreams was behind him. He smirked and took in a deep breath, turned smiling widely at the man. “Batman! So glad to see you here!” the man glared at him, growling behind the mask.

“No time for games Joker, we’re settling things now.” the man growled, the clown smiled even more and giggled, staring at the man with such admiration. 

“Oh Batman, this is only the beginning! See any minute now a bomb will go off on Gotham Cities bridge, collapsing sending all on to plummet to their death!” he laughed purring softly, Batman growled and got into a fighting stance, ready to pounce onto him. 

“I’m going to pound you to a pulp, Joker.” he growled, weapon at the ready.

The Joker smiled. “ you do know what to say to steal my heart.” he smiled sighing softly, the man in the cape stood up straight and smiled, he gave a soft chuckle and went over to him.

“Convincing right?” 

“Oh as always.” he purred smiling at him. 

“Is there an actual bomb on the bridge?” Batman asked looking out into the night’s skyline. The Joker chuckled at such a stupid question, he shook his head, clearing the air. “Hm, good.” he said softly and sighed, the Joker smiled and he sat down on the gravel rooftop, relaxing back. 

“Join me, I promise I don’t bite.” he purred, raising a brow. Batman looked down at him and smiled back at him, joining him and sitting down. He settled himself next to him looking up at the night sky, the stars shining bright. He let out a soft whistle, “beautiful isn’t it?” the man grunted in agreement. 

The Joker looked at him, green eyes shining from the stars and moon, “Hey,” The masked man turned to look at him, smiling at him. 

“Hey.”

“Isn’t this nice? Just sitting here being friends?” He asked softly, he looked at the night sky once more. “I mean... Wouldn’t it be nice to do this always?” Batman sighed softly, not answering him at first and that made the Joker feel self conscious. 

“It would be nice…” he said looking away and then moving further from the clown. The Joker felt an itch that he wanted to scratch at but he felt like he’d only drive the man away. He took a deep breath and he slowly scooted closer to the man, “I wish things could be different.” 

“Different? How?” 

“Nothing… I’m just thinking aloud.” the man said, the Joker scooted closer to him, unfazed Batman looked at him for a second and then back at the stars. “I’m getting older, and I have no one.” he said, “I don’t know why I’m telling you that but, honestly, I’m not getting any younger, and neither are you.” he sighed, “I just wish that things were different.”

The Joker sat there quietly listening to him, he frowned and looked at his feet. “Well, you always got me don’t you?” the man scoffed, shaking his head.

“Joker, you’re a criminal, we barely started ‘hanging’ out, it’s been nice, but you can turn on me at any second.” 

“But you’re taking that chance right now.” frowning even more he looked at the buildings, the lights of the city reflecting off the dark glasses of the building’s windows. “I could… Change…” he said slowly, Batman looked at him with doubt. 

“Joker, what are you saying?” 

The man sighed rolling his eyes, he turned to him and kissed him on the lips, Batman tensed up immediately, the Joker began to pull away, seeing the regret in the man’s eyes, he felt his heart drop. He backed off about to apologize when the masked man grabbed his lapels and brought him close kissing him back, deeper this time, Joker melted into the kiss, he couldn’t believe that this was happening. When Batman pulled back, the Joker’s eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed, the man pulled away entirely and cleared his throat. 

“Joker, I…” 

“No, it’s okay, I started it…” he smiled his pants feeling slightly smaller than before, the man shook his head, he stood up. 

“No, I, I can’t do this, I- I don’t know.” the Joker frowned and got up quickly.

“What- I, Bats what do you mean?” 

Batman turned to him glaring, “I don’t love you, Joker, I don’t I never will.” The Joker’s eyes went wide, his heart shattering. 

“B-but you wanted a change! I- I thought-!”

“You thought wrong, I don’t love you, if anything, it’s the opposite of love, I hate you, Joker.” The Joker was feeling like he was in a dream, just a moment ago he was kissing with the dark knight and having a great evening with him, and now- 

This wasn’t the man he knew…

“I think you should find a new night friend.” he said, pushing past him, the Joker looked at him with devastation. 

“Batman!” 

The man ignored him and walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off, grappling away into the night. The Joker felt like his head was swimming. What the fuck just happened? 

“I- I love you…” he whispered brokenly. He looked down, a tear escaping from him and hitting his shoe. He frowned and then growled darkly. He looked up and growled louder. 

“Fine! I don’t need you anyway!” he hissed into the night, “I don’t need Batman! I don’t need anybody!” he kicked at the gravel rooftop. “The Joker doesn’t need anyone!” he panted softly and looked away, “Nobody wants the Joker…” he sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Happy 100th fight..” he said softly, more tears coming to his eyes, running down his cheeks, his sobs slowly turning to giggles and laughter, “I’ll see you again, Batman, till then, I hate you.” he growled, “Let’s get to 200.” he said to no one. 

* * *

With a gasp, Eric Border woke up, he sat up in bed, his eyes red from crying in his sleep. He looked down, panting softly, a body stirred next to him, “Mm, Eric? You alright?” a deep gravely voice asked, Eric looked down at the man, he nodded. 

“Y-yeah… Just… a bad dream is all... “ he whimpered softly, looking at the window at the stars and moon, he blinked the rest of the tears away and evened his breathing. The man sat up in the bed, wrapping an arm around him. 

“Are you crying?” 

“No no.. I.. I’m fine… Just a really bad dream… that’s all.” he said softly leaning into the man’s touch. The man sighed softly and brought him closer kissing his head gently. 

“Talk to me, I want to know how to make you feel better.” he said pressing his nose to Eric’s hair. He couldn’t tell him, that would ruin everything and would only drive him off again. Eric smiled. 

“I’m fine, really, let’s go back to bed, being in your arms make me happy.” he said softly his voice still shaky. 

“Mm, alright, I love you Eric.” he said and kissed his head again, laying them back down, pulling him impossibly close. Eric chuckled and cuddled against him. 

“I love you too… Bruce…” he whispered.

He just couldn’t… 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! Well, it was a quick write, listened to some feelsy songs with it. Any grammatical mistakes or spelling errors might be there, I mean I did this really fast, so I'll get around to fixing any that are in here, comments are much appreciated! 
> 
> I'll see you all on the next chapter of Two Personalities in One ;3


End file.
